(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start control system and, more particularly, to a method for coping with the failure of an engine to start.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The fuel supply system with an electronic fuel injection system using a fuel injection valve (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-255543) is adopted in some two-cycle engines to be used in a motorcycle or a snowmobile. According to this disclosure, for example, the engine cylinders are equipped at their individual intake manifolds with fuel injection valves which are controlled in inject the fuel simultaneously for all the cylinders.
The aforementioned two-cycle engine may fail to start by chance so that the combustion chambers are filled up with fuel or the ignition plugs are covered by the unburnt fuel. As counter-measures for these failures, there exists a method of exchanging the wet ignition plugs for new plugs, a method of idly cranking with the ignition plugs being removed, or a method of idly cranking with wiring lines of a control unit or the fuel injection valves being removed. However, all these conventional methods are troublesome. Especially in a vehicle such as a snowmobile to be run on the snow, the counter-measures have to be accomplished in the snow so that a great deal of hard work is required.